


Burn the walls (around your heart) down

by Tkhan0



Series: Tk's Super Self Indulgent DRV3 Oneshots [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (thats not a thing I made it up), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Across the Universe AU, M/M, Pyro!Kokichi, this is pretty gay...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: Kokichi Ouma refuses to be as trusting and carefree as his fellow students in the Dating School Life seem to be.Maybe a certain detective can fix that.





	Burn the walls (around your heart) down

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to redeem myself in the oumasai discord server I'm in so what better way to do that then with my favorite self indulgent (not at all canon) headcanon, pyro kokichi. 
> 
> Read the first fic in the series for context!

It is with great suspicion that Ouma goes about his days in the Dating School Life. No one just goes through the effort of kidnapping 16 ultimates to put them on some kind of dating game show.  They mentioned something about a killing game too…

Yet his dumb classmates were stupid enough to just go around like everything that had just happened was normal. Like that their lives _weren’t_ in danger whatsoever and they hadn’t been kidnapped by a bunch of animatronic bears.

So it’s with wariness he regards anyone who comes up to him, which, despite his obvious misgivings towards the group, is still a lot more often than he’s like. Thankfully nobody bothers with him most of the time… Which may or may not have something to do with the fact he didn’t exactly hide the pack of lighters he stole from the warehouse.

With one exception that is. One _extremely_ persistent exception with a stupid hat and a dumb grin that gives him butterflies in his stomach. _Shit_ he thinks, _Am I that pathetic that I fall for the first person who shows remotely any interest in me?_

Just then he sees Saihara coming up to him and he knows that the answer is a resounding _yes._

\---

Ouma’s problem is that after all this time he still can’t really read Saihara. Are these little excursions dates? Or is he just that determined to become friends with everyone. His mind screams at him that it’s the latter but he wants it to be the former _so bad._  Today they’re in the gym, and he can’t figure why Saihara would want to come here. He doesn’t seem like the athletic type. He really _is_ full of surprises.

“So why did Saihara-chan bring me here today, hmmm? You better have something fun planned; I don’t like it when people waste my time.” It takes all his willpower to go through with the act instead of admitting right then and there that _you could never waste my time_.

Saihara has an unreadable look in his eyes now, and it’s only highlighted by the way he shades his face with his hat. Ouma’s breath catches in his throat. _What’s with him all of a sudden?_

“Ah, well I was wondering…” Saihara hesitates seemingly unsure if he should continue with this train of thought. “Maybe we should burn this place down?”

For a second Ouma forgets entirely who he’s talking to. “Wow! Really?! You’re ready to do evil with me? Does that mean you want to join my organization? If you join I’ll make you my right-hand man!” He’s sure it’s no secret he enjoys watching things go up in flames; he’s done it in the courtyard with various papers and items he pilfered from the warehouse almost every night since he got here. He doesn’t even really want to burn the school down, but the idea that someone is willing to join him instead of scolding him and telling him to quit playing with fire is too much to handle.

But then he remembers. _This is Saihara-chan we’re talking about. That can’t be what he had meant._ “Wait… was Saihara-chan lying to me just now?” The waterworks start up again. “Saihara-chan d-deceived me? How could you?! WAAAAAAAAAH, YOU’RE SO MEEEEeeeeEEEEEaaaan!!”  He revels in the way Saihara squirms at this, clearly taken aback. “Alright, I’m all better now.” In an instant he turns the water works off leaving Saihara with whiplash.  “Don’t be mistaken though, I really feel betrayed.” He says it a bit harsher than he intended. There’s a certain bitterness in his mouth and his throat is just a bit tighter at the thought that Saihara might have purposely made this proposition just to mess with him.

“Ah Ouma-kun that’s-! … I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I thought maybe you would’ve found that funny…” _Damn_ Ouma thought _I went and made things awkward by being too harsh about it._ This was shaping up to be one of their worst excursions yet. _Time for a tactical retreat_. “Hmm is that sooo, Saihara-chan? Well I think I’m just gonna go now anyway.” He turns towards the exit ignoring whatever look is on Saihara’s face. “See ya late-”

He freezes mid-stride when he feels Saihara’s hand on his arm. “Ouma-kun, wait! I’m sorry for deceiving you.” Suddenly he’s glad he isn’t facing him right now so he has time to calm his racing heart and fight down his blush. “And I don’t have plans to join your organization or burn the gym down… but surely we could do something else together? Oh!”  He turns around to see Saihara’s face light up like he just had the best idea ever. “Maybe we could have a campfire in the courtyard? We could do it tonight even! I think I saw some sleeping bags in the warehouse…”

Ouma is torn between asking _“Are you crazy, Saihara-chan?”_ because _why would you sleep out in the open_ and blurting out _“I’d love to sleep next to Saihara-chan!”_  In the end he settles for “Wooow! Saihara-chan’s willing to sleep outside next to an evil leader like _me_ all night? You really _are_ naïve. But I won’t let you back down now, so you’ll have to entertain me!” He grins at him expectantly, eyes shining like that of a child. Saihara shoots him a relieved smile back. “Of course, Ouma-kun.”

But Ouma is anything if not paranoid, and he struggles not to let his hesitation show on his face when he says “Oh, but if this is a set-up to get me in my sleep I’m not going to be very happy with you.” as darkly as possible.

Once again, Saihara appears to be taken aback by this and takes a minute to consider this. “Well we could do it somewhere further away from the dormitories if you like? I can’t prove anything to you, but if you’ll trust me I promise nothing bad will happen.”

“Trust? In a place like this? That’s a tall order, Saihara-chan.” There’s a lot there that goes unsaid. “It’s tiring being the only sane one here, ya know.” _I’m tired of being the only one who seems to be questioning this, tired of being the only one who isn’t just doing what our captors want us to do, tired of being the only one who isn’t having fun, tired of-_

“Ouma-kun, look at me.” It’s only when Saihara encloses both of his hands around his that he realizes he was trembling. He looks up and Saihara’s face is soft with concern. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears now. “You don’t have to keep avoiding everybody. No one’s going to hurt you. _I’m_ not going to hurt you. I know that might not be the easiest thing to accept in a situation like this, but we’re all in this together. Everyone else is worried too, they just express it in different ways. _You’re not alone_.” They both stand there in silence after this, neither of them removing their interlocked hands. Ouma realizes his face is wet again. _Strange, I don’t remember turning on the waterworks._ ”It isn’t the most ideal circumstances but I’m glad to have met you. I’m glad to have met everyone. You should try to make the most of it while you’re here.” Saihara finishes speaking and waits for a response.

 _“I’m glad to have met you too.”_ It’s so quiet Saihara almost doesn’t hear it. Ouma doesn’t look up at him for fear of Saihara catching glimpse of the enormous blush he can feel on his face. Saihara’s only response is to give his hands an affectionate squeeze.

When Ouma finally does look up, he’s absolutely floored by the smile on Saihara’s face. He’s never seemed so at peace. He can hear the smile in Saihara’s voice as he asks “Well should we head over to the warehouse then?”

He gives a small but sincere one of his own in return. “Yea.” _Maybe I could let my guard down just a little._

And later that night when they’re both staring up at the stars and listening to the crackling of the last embers of their fire Ouma can’t help but feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough fire imagery 2/10  
> And unfortunately no, they still dont't get to burn the school down.


End file.
